ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
TLOM Villains Chapter One
Klemer Krock The main antagonist of Chapter One. Klemer Krock was raised in Central City by his police officer father. Klemer looked up to his father, until one time Klemer accidentally stole jewelry off the streets. His father kicked him out and put him into jail for 10 years. Klemer faced a very, very rough time in prison, and instead of learning his lesson, Klemer learned he loved the way crimes made him feel and think. When he was released, at age 38, Klemer began to do heists and a load of other illegal activit. His gang, known as the KCs (Klemer Crooks), began to terrorize every living member in Central City, going out daily and nightly to commit crimes. When Mig acquired the Gammatrix in'' Beginnings: Part I, Klemer easily figured out about it and set up more and more illegal activites and recruited more men and women to cause chaos. After defeating all of these KCs, however, Klemer had a brand new plan with the help of Frank Prince. He is now teaming up with villains to subdue Mig so Klemer can easily take him in for his own vile purposes...but if they were to fail him, he shows them absolutely no mercy. In ''Masterminds, Klemer summoned Terox of S.T.A.R to discuss his plans, but accidentally freed him. He was spared accidentally by Mig. *Klemer Crooks Aliens and humans who volunteered or were pulled against their will to join Klemer's side of bad. The KC are excellent fighters and possess a lot of Klemer's supplied weaponry and stolen weaponry they had stolen previously in past crimes. During episode 5, Graveyard, the KCs are complerely wiped out by Zs'Skayr. *Slim Slo'Gon A known member of the KCs, Slim is a fast and great killer and thief. Klemer Krock usually hires him and has even handed Slim his own section of the KCs just to go out at night to commit crimes and raise fear. Slim has an adopted son, Maltha Rano, whom he abandon in Valegrove to go work for Klemer. *Forever Knights The Forever Knights ae a fierce and old-timey organization who dwell underneath the Central City's main metropolitan area. They have a strong hatred for aliens and did try to vanquish them from the entire city. In Underground, the knights melted a giant crack in the surface, causing an earthquake-like reaction throughout the city and onward. Humans and aliens were engulfed into the hole, but the knights sorted through and somehow got the humans back to the main above land. Mig, Clepron, and Dan stopped them in time before they could succeed their goals, killing a lot of the knights away. Now, the knights are very poor and have little members, but their leader, Enoch, remains confident and triumphant. In'' Secrets, The Forever Knights returned with a new scheme. Enoch dsiguised as Chief Wade of The Grid, but when he successfully captured Clepron, Dan, and Mig, he was revealed. He destroyed the Central City Grid HQ and teleported to an unknown destination. *Zs'Skayr Zs'Skayr, a Ghost from the Afterlife Realm, had escaped to Earth many ages ago with hopes of enslaving every last human and alien to join his slave army and worship him. But he died while there and was buried poorly and forgotten in the Central City alien cemetery by an unknown hero who had stopped him. During Graveyard, Klemer ordered the KC to dig him out so that he would, hopefully, join Klemer in his plan to rule the world with crime and bad deeds. But the KCs hadn't realized how smart Zs'Skayr was. Zs'Skayr was given a chance to life once more and took advantage of this by slaughtering all the KC and attacking Klemer himself. Mig stopped him and he was presumed deceased. *Testa Testa is one of the strongest Petrosapien warriors known to this day, and is the only one of the strong warriors alive. Testa is a manipulative schemer who is currently working with Klemer. In Controlled, Testa faked being controlled by Aggregor to stifle Mig and his gang to gain trust and information in the end. In ''Imprisonment, General Pikore took Testa to Incarcecon. *Aggregor Aggregor is a very dangerous, evil, and powerful Osmosian. In Controlled, Aggregor had to plan. He used aliens to steal things that allowed him to make his machine, and then he took their power to power the machine in the end. He failed to go through in on his plan and was presumed deceased as a reseult. Testa had convinced him off-screen to help Klemer, but that has since failed. *Darkstar Darkstar is very, VERY dangerous. He is a mutant and has the powers to drain the energy from living beings. In Energy, Darkstar escaped jail to go after his archenemy: Shiar Blake. Shiar met Mig and Darkstar rampaged around town looking for her so he could finally absorb her, but failed utterly and was sent back to jail. *The Terror The Terror, an all star alien warrior from space, is a dangerous foe to confront. In X, he challenged Mig to a fight to the death, but didn't except Mig to win. He unleashed his ultimate weapon upon Earth and completely annihilated most of its people, but Gammahand stopped him in time and made him a weakling punk. Klemer came by, revealing that he had hired The Terror, and subdued him as well. *Jackel Jackel is a mutant. He has the powers to absorb, manipulate, and use electricity at will. In The Newbie, he debuted as a new "hero" and met up with Mig. When Klemer caught him in action, he sent out Slim and Testa to try and persuade him, which they succeeded with lies about Mig. Jackel went out and tricked Mig and then challenged him just as his own archenemy came by. Jackel was teleported to Klemer's lair before he could do anything to Mig. *RYN RYN is a human...or was. He is Jackel's archenemy. He is now a living robot with the consciousness of RYN the human, but he is no longer human. He debuted in The Newbie, where he used his army to attack Central City. He then came to challenge Jackel but was scared off. *Charmcaster Charmcaster, Queen of Ledgerdomain, is dangerous and powerful. She debuted in Conflicted as an enemy to Mig and Shiar. She scouted for the Charms of Bezel, most likely to take over the normal Universe and merge Ledgerdomain. Mig and Shiar stopped her in time and teleported her back to Ledgerdomain with no success. *Supremus Kon, better known as Supremus, is the archenemy of Clepron, and does NOT like to play around. In Conflicted, he contacted Clepron to go to the Null Void, where they engaged in a brutal battle where Clepron lost. Symp, Supremus's and Clepron's best friend, was killed by Supremus himself. Clepron, infuriated, stopped him and injured him, and then he was presumably dead. *Tyere Tyere is a very strong Opticoid who was prisoned at Incarcecon countless times for murder and other serious crimes. In Imprisonment, Klemer Krock visited Incarcecon and broke out Tyere. Tyere, not fully trusting Klemer, questioned him and his group. He decided to join after hearing of the thought of being able to kill. When Klemer destroyed his office, Tyere escaped with Jackel, Slim, and Klemer. *Gim Gim is the evil alternate version of Mig from the Opposite Realm. In Creator, Gim was revealed to be the one who hired the bandits to steal the Gammatrix for himself, but they turned on and he caused them to crash oN Earth, dead. Gim came to Galvan B where he retrieved the Deltatrix while Tekk was busy dealing with Mig, whom he falsely accused of the crime. Gim battled hard, but was shipped back to the Opposite Realm where he swore revenge. *Syth Mewtint Syth Mewtint is an insane scientist who transformed himself into a mutant gorilla. In Animalistic, Syth unleased his animal army on a nuclear power plant so that he could hopefully control all the animals in the city. Shiar stopped him in time. Later, he was sent to a maximum security prison. *Deristroll Deristroll is a very powerful, smart, and evil alien. In The Ultimate Alliance, Deristroll became allies with another evil alien known as Ziegel. Deristroll attacked Mig and his friend Sif in New York City three times. Eventually, Mig and Sif both defeated Deristroll and he was nowhere to be found after Ziegel's spaceship was destroyed. *Terox Terox is an extremely dangerous and extremely powerful inter-dimensional energy demon. In Masterminds, he was revealed to have been behind all of Klemer's attacks, along with his group known as S.T.A.R. Terox escaped his dimension and confronted Mig, changing him forever. Slim and Maltha were assassinated by Terox, and he escaped, saying that he would meet Mig again...some day soon... Category:Lists Category:The Legend of Mig